


rude boy

by Slangel



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Amazing, Billy Hargrove & Eleven | Jane Hopper Friendship, Bottom Steve Harrington, Brotherly Steve Harrington & Dustin Henderson, Dustin Henderson is a Good Friend, Finding Love, Gay, Gay Billy Hargrove, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Harringrove, Inspired by Stranger Things (TV 2016), Love, M/M, Minor Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Steve Harrington is a Sweetheart, Top Billy Hargrove, dustin henderson - Freeform, gay shit, stranger things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-06-29 03:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slangel/pseuds/Slangel
Summary: this is a harringrove as you probably can tell um i don't really know how to explain this story (sorry) but i hope you enjoyxx





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> hey this is my story from wattpad i don't know if any of you are from there or if anyone will read this but its all new to be but i decided i wanted to post on here as well as wattpad.

Billy hated Steve with a passion. king Steve everyone called him, well that's until billy took that away from him billy needed what Steve had, he needed everyone to like him and he needed everyone to fear him at the same Time, with what goes on at home he need a cover up so nobody thought anything else, so what better way then to become popular and have everyone love you. Steve hated billy wih the same amount of passion.

Steve knew that he wasn't going to get his old life back, not after everything that happen,it was impossible for things to go back to the way they were,Steve realised that he was ok with that, everything's fine the way it is now, he babysits the kids, he's on good terms with Nancy, he's somewhat ok with Johnathan, so he would say his life pretty good.


	2. Taking to yourself

Steve Harrington

————————

I started my morning like usual, i wake up jump in the shower (even though I'll be having another one later) then I have a quick wash before getting out and doing my hair, which consists of four pumps of farrah fawcett hairspray, I get dressed and head down stairs.

Thoughts ran through my head about how today is going to be, I'll have basket ball practice which means I have to interact with billy, and I don't want that, "maybe I should just quit," i think to myself whilst having my breakfast, "no, that is not happening you are not going to give billy anymore reasons to bully you," i says in my head as I'm cleaning up after myself, i start to getting ready to go out the door, i grab my keys, slip on a jacket, and have one last look in the mirror before i leave, then I'm out the door, and in my car, going off for another long day at school.

I pull in to the school parking lot with music playing from the new cassette bought the other day, i park in my usual Parking space, pulls the key out and just sits there a minute, "come on Steve you got this, just don't let that asshole get to you and you'll be fine." I says out loud, I gives A quick look around to make sure nobody saw me talking to myself, cause that would be weird, once i realise that nobody saw that, i open the door and get out of the car,

"talking to yourself now, princess." I hear, as I'm just about to walk off into school, i whip my head around to see that non other then billy fucking Hargrove, is leaning on the hood of his camaro, with that stupid smirk he always wears, I just roll my eyes and don't say anything, "aw, is the princess ignoring me." Billy say, as he gets off the hood of his car, and starts following me,

"Fuck." I just keeps walking, trying to ignore him, i get inside the school, then billy roughly pushes past me, and slams his should into mine, as he pushes past our hands skim over one another, I feel this little shock like a small electric shock, i look up to see billy walking backward, so he was facing me, " you've hurt me pretty boy, I'll see you later." He say with a wink, and then turns around and gets swallowed up by the crowd.

I look down at my hand, wondering what that was, all I know is that I'm gonna try to avoid him until gym, "cause, fuck that was weird," i think just as i get to my locker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hope you like it I’ll be posting again later today


	3. Weird kind of feeling

billy hargrove

\------------------

waking up to the sound of banging on my door, i quickly jump out of bed and rush over to the door to see Neil stood there looking quite pissed off, "are you ignoring me, or are you just looking for a beating," Neil said as he stood there looking at me with such unknown rage, i just looked down at me feet to avoid eye contact, 'sorry, sir." i said still looking down at my feet, " just get ready and get to school, you're taking max with you, so be quick." i was about to protest, but quickly decided against it, knowing that it wouldn't do any good, " yes, sir" i relied with a nod, then i watched him walk away before i closed my door and started to get ready.

"MAX, HURRY UP AND GET IN THE CAR, I'M NOT WAITING FOREVER." i shouted to her from the front door, " ok, jeez i'm coming, calm down." she said, as she pushed past m, i just rolled my eyes and got in my car. turning o the engine i hearing my music blast out of the speakers, i saw max hand reach out to turn it down, but i caught hold of her wrist before she could, "don't try that shit again." i said, letting go of her wrist, i could see her looking at me with a lot of hate, i just smirked and turned it up louder, to piss her off, she let out a huff and turned to look out of the window, "god i'm such an asshole." i thought as i dropped my smirk and turned it down a bit, i saw her out of the corner of my eye, turn her head to look at me with such shock, i rolled my eyes again at her, and he just sat straight forward with a little smirk on her face.

i pulled up into the schools parking lot and parked in my usual spot, max got out without a goodbye,and ran off to friends, who could blame her to be honest, its not like i'm the best step brother, but it doesn't mean i don't care, i just show it in a weird aggressive way, its hard for me to show how i really feel.

i put my elbows on the steering wheel and ran both of my hands threw my hair, "you need to get your shit together," i thought to myself just before o got out of my car, i pulled out my pack of cigarettes, pulling one out and putting in in between my teeth, i fished in my pocket for my lighter, and set it a light, covering the flame with my hand, and bringing it to catch light to the cigarette, i took a long drag and sat on the hood of my camaro, blowing the smoke out i felt relax and calm, waiting for the bell to ring, i let my gaze go around to see i group of girls steering at me, i gave my charming smirk and waved i little bit, watching them giggle and look at each other before running into school was the best feeling ever, knowing that i could get to them like that, my eyes ran over the shitty view in front of me, then my gaze landed on a BMW that just came rolling in, see that it was Steve filled me with a weird kind of feeling,

i watch him pull into a spot two cars over from me, i watched him as he gripped the steering wheel before he turned the engine off, and just sat there for a moment, then he started talking i couldn't hear him, but i didn't see him in the car with anyone else, i suddenly realized that he was talking to himself, a smirk grew on my face as i put the cigarette out and waited for him to get out of the car, when he did he didn't see me, so i had to make myself known, " talking to yourself now, princess." he quickly turned his head to look at me and then just rolled his eyes at me and turn around to walk way," aw is the princess ignoring me now." i say as i get off the hood of my car and follow him, i get inside and hes still ignoring me, so i push past him making sure i push my shoulder into his, i ended up brushing are hands together as i push past him, i feel this sort of shock in my hand, i lift it up before i smirk and put it down, i turn around and start walking backwards looking at him, you've hurt me pretty boy, I'll see you later." i say with a wink, then turn around and walk to my locker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the third chapter I’m sorry it took so long for me to do but I hope you like it xx

**Author's Note:**

> hi i hope you like this i already have the other chapters with it being my story from wattpad I'll just keep posting them maybe a day at a time or all at once im not sure yet.


End file.
